Space marine's and wizards
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: What happens when Dorothy isn't the only one who sucked up by a cyclone?


Tomas of the White Sceptre's was confused. He hadn't been confused on the battle field because that was easy, on the battle field all you had to do was shoot in the direction the scout sergeant pointed and hope they didn't shoot back. That was easy. He was confused now because he was presently falling back first; from what he guessed to be at least to be about eighty thousand feet. Of course he hadn't started like that; he originally had both feet on the ground shooting at... things when all of a sudden a cyclone had appeared right in front of him. He then proceeded to be lifted up in the air so fast that it had been impossible to blink to a feeling of weightlessness before then falling to his possible death. Now ordinary men who have somehow survived from falling from a great height would claim that they saw their lives flash before their eyes and have some sort of epiphany. Tomas didn't see that; no what he saw were clouds getting increasingly smaller and smaller. No what ordinary men do when they find themselves falling from a great height is to swear like a sailor on the top of their lungs. Tomas technically couldn't do that, he was a member of the legions Astates to even imagine swearing on the top of his lungs would be a dishonour to himself and the chapter; no space marine would dare do such a thing. But then again technically he wasn't exactly a space marine so,

"BytheEmperourIdidn'tdesevethisI'mtoyoungtodie"This wasn't exactly what he siad but some of the phrases he used can literally make yout ears bleed. He continued to shout until he ran out of breath; he then took a deeper breath and decided to give it another go. He repeated this for about a minute before he got board and decided to decipher whether that cloud looked like a puppy or cabbage. He then realized he really didn't want to stop falling, it was a nice sensation to feel the wind rushing over his bare head and watching the clouds go whizzing by. Stopping also meant that he would be saying hello to terra firmer on very bad terms. So he watched the clouds go by and waited to stop falling.

He didn't have to wait for very long before he hit the ground. He should have died. Even with biologically superior body and some of the best armour the Imperium had to offer he should be little more than a smear of red. What stopped him from doing that was the fact he landed on something soft. And it was that soft something that allowed him stagger up and take in his surroundings. In front of him was a blonde woman wearing a ridiculously oversized blue dress which was covered in way too many sequins. She then proceeded to stare at him.

"You...couldn't...did...Dorothy." she spluttered and then stared at his feet. He looked down as well and saw the bloody tatters of a blue and white frock and a girl who he assumed hadn't been the thickness of a piece of paper before he landed on her. He then looked back up at the blonde woman who was still staring at him with opened mouth horror before she fainted clean away. This he decided would be a good time to leave before anyone else decided to faint. He turned around and then wished he hadn't. Standing there was a woman with green skin and black silk like hair she was wearing a more sensible black dress, which compared to the garment of the woman lying on the floor, was a as sober as a bill. She to proceeded to stare at him, which was unnerving to say at the least; it wasn't every day where Tomas got to meet a green woman. Then he realized that instead of the muddy terrain of the battlefield he was now in a quaint little village and the once muddy orange sky was now a powder blue. Where ever he was now, he certainly wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Where am I?" he asked. The green lady didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him so he decided to ask again. "Please tell me where am I?" It seemed that she was about answerer him, when a man came swinging in on a piece of rope screaming.

"Let the green girl go!" What had he gotten himself into.


End file.
